Wishing Shine
by bshinigami
Summary: She only wanted him to notice her, yet he never bothered to give her any attention at all. Her wish came true. ET One shot.


**Babble - **Hi Everyone!! Yes, I haven't written in a while an you guys are going to kill me for now updating my other fics but rather writing a new one, but hey! This one's special. It's my Boxing Day pressie for you guys. Ok, despite the fact I wrote half of this over half a year ago (more like 1 part of it), um... well, it's still for Xmas isn't it? Anywho, hope you guys have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and receive lots and lots of red pockets (aka money). Well I hope you guys enjoy this fic. For those of you who don't know, I'm on an angsty spree so yes, this fic is a bit angsty although it's for xmas but well, I guess, it's to tell you that not everyone's Christmas is all happily ever after. Hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

**Summary: - **All Tomoyo ever wanted was to make Eriol happy. She would do anything for him to be happy even though he never seemed to notice her. Yet, deep down inside her she wished she was dead, and then perhaps he might give a damn about her life. Can the wish card satisfy her wish?

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own CCS and I don't have money either. This is an angsty one-shot even though it is for Xmas. I have warned you people pre-handed so don't sue me coz you didn't read my messages. I will stalk you.

**NOTE: - This is an Angsty fic. You have been warned. I'm not taking responsibility for wrecking your Christmas coz that's literally impossible since this was posted on Boxing Day. But like I said, I'm not taking responsibility for your uncarefulness of not reading this note.**

**.::. Wishing Shine .::.**

****

**:: Written by black shinigami ::**

**Wishing everyone a happy holiday**

"Eriol-sama?" Tomoyo quietly whispered as she popped her head through the door.

It was expected that a no reply can be heard (In other words, silence). Tomoyo quietly tip-toed in and set some snacks on the desk next to the red chair.

She stood up and looked at the Eriol who was peacefully sleeping in the chair. The golden fire kept him warm while reflecting a golden light upon his face. Tomoyo silently smiled to herself as she tip-toed out.

This was the first time she actually saw him fall asleep after a 'trial' or so he called it. She sighed as she recalled the past events.

It has been 2 months since Eriol Hiiragizawa saved the young lass from an attacking piano. She then learnt that he was helping Sakura to become the Card Mistress and it was then she decided to help him. After all, it was for Sakura's own good ne?

He and She never really did talk much to being with and it wasn't going to make much of a difference now either.

He was always cold with no emotion and to see him smile was like watching a blue moon or riding a unicorn – rare, but when it happens, you'll never forget it…unless you get amnesia or temporary memory loss.

Magic was his excuse. Magic. In order to help Sakura be the best, he has to be serious. However, if you know the young lass, she wasn't going to give up in bringing out the brighter side of life. She believed that everyone had a weak spot which will make them smile and laugh and she was determined to use her mystical powers to show people the genki side towards life.

Tomoyo strapped on her shoes while bidding farewell to his two guardians and hence, she walked home.

Eriol woke up smelling something getting burnt in the kitchen. No doubt about it, Nakuru was definitely trying to cook something extra sweet again. Of course he didn't really mind since he liked sweet food himself but did she have to 'overcook' it every time?

Eriol stoop up and eyed the cold tea and cakes set on the table next to his red chair. He identified in his brain that Tomoyo was here.

He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like her coming over or anything, but he didn't trust her. He was always worried that she'd tell Sakura or his cute lil' descendant about his purpose of coming to Japan, which, so far she hasn't yet. It was funny though, because he could've just erased Tomoyo's memory with the Erase card and yet he didn't. He didn't exactly know why. Was it because she was Sakura's friend? Was it because she promised him that she wouldn't tell? Or was it because the young lad had already fallen for the young lass? Who knows? There were many things Eriol didn't expect. He never expected to meet his ex either.

Kaho Mizuki.

The burgundy haired woman had been with him for nearly two year, yet in the end they still went their separate ways. It was funny really, and a total waste of time. After two long years together you would've thought she would've already gotten used to his behaviour, yet she still couldn't stand him in the end. Something about how he didn't truly love her she said. He was outraged of course, though one thing for sure was that he would never understand women. They always want more for what they bargain for. Though now she seemed to be happy with Sakura's brother, Touya.

As the magician wearily walked down the broad staircase and into the kitchen, his hyper active guardian popped up.

"Eriol-sama! Suppi-chan won't let me feed him" The red head whined in a kiddie voice.

Eriol just ignored her and sat at the dining table waiting for his dinner to be served. It was like a custom before dinner where Nakuru would try to stuff his fur ball 'Suppi-chan' as she called it, with sugar or anything sweet and whence, the little fur ball with butterfly wings would refuse. Then Eriol sit there and wait for Nakuru to settle and serve him-

"Melted whipped cream and peppermint candy pie? I-I can't eat that" Eriol snared.

"Aww…why not, it's only a lil over cooked" Nakuru pouted.

"Don't listen to her master, it smells terrible" Spinel informed.

"What do you know about food? You're always so negative, relax once in a while" She smiled as she stuffed the flying fur balls mouth with pie.

Almost in an instant his eyes turned swirly as he started to shoot laser beams everywhere.

"Try some mastie Erii-"Spinel said in a hyper hyper voice while shooting laser beams at Eriol's pie.

Eriol sighed as he left to order take away.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ERIOL-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nakuru screeched as she stuffed the poor magician's mouth custard pie.

"Blah!! NAKURU!!" The poor boy raged.

"Nani?" The red head replied innocently.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO STUFF MY FACE WITH FOOD WHILE I'M ASLEEP!!" he yelled.

"But..But…HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the lass continued to whine and cry in her school uniform with an apron on top.

Eriol simply ignored her and went to wash up.

"Ja. Itekimasu" Eriol bid farewell while putting on his shoes.

"He, Eriol-chan, you're not gonna eat breakfast?" Nakuru asked as she snapped out of her whining.

"Iie, I got morning duties" He replied as he opened the door.

"Ok then, Ittarashai" Nakuru answered as he left.

"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun!" A cheerful Tomoyo smiled.

"Ah, Daidouji-san! Ohayo." Eriol replied as usual.

It was like a custom nowadays. She would always wait outside of his house for him everyday and over the weekends they'd either go spend time together or she'd always go over to check up on him. Now those who weren't as calm and collected as Eriol would've either asked her out or ran away thinking that she was some kind of sick, obsessed fan girl stalker. However, since this was Eriol – the great incarnation of Clow Reed we're talking about, he just simply ignored her obsessions.

"I guess you prolly haven't had breakfast yet Eriol-kun. Ja, I made some –"

"No thanks. I got morning duties today. If I don't hurry I'll be late. So I'll see ya later Daidouji-san" Eriol bid farewell as he ran to school.

"Oh" The Amethyst eyed girl stood there and whispered quietly.

"Ja ne"

Dong Ding Dong…

The bell signalled the end of school.

"Yatta!! Ne!" Sakura yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Had a nice nap Saku-chan?" Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"Ehehe. I had to run another errand yesterday remember Tomo-chan?" Sakura giggled nervously. She was always tired after one of Eriol's trials, or so she called "Errands".

"Ja, didn't you say you wanted to check out that DIY store where Rika got her Make-your-own-Teddy bear Kit from?" Tomoyo queried.

"Hai! Yosh! Let's go" Sakura said as she punched the air energetically.

"Ne Sakura-chan" Tomoyo spoke while they were walking in front of Eriol and Syaoran.

"Hai, nani?" Sakura replied genkily.

"Can we stop past the gift shop later?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Hai! Anything for my Tomoyo-chan" Sakura grinned.

"Arigatou ne! I want to see if there are any nice Christmas gifts for Okaa-san" Tomoyo replied happily. Of course it wasn't entirely for her mother. She wanted to find something nice for Eriol too. She wanted to make a bear for him though she was scared that he'll make fun of her. It didn't matter if he didn't return her feelings but she didn't want to see him unhappy. Though he probably won't even believe her anyways. That what she felt for him was love. Though she didn't care. She wanted to change him and she was determined to see his happy side.

"Ah! This place is soo big" Sakura squealed.

Syaoran blushed.

Eriol grinned his evil grin.

While Tomoyo just smiled.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, who are you buying that bear sweater for eh?" Eriol poked fun out of his kawaii lil' descendant.

"Eh-Eh-"Syaoran blushed. "None of your business Hiiragizawa" Syaoran said grumpily with a tint of red still printed across his face.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, why aren't you buying a bear kit?" Sakura asked.

"I don't believe in that stuff. To me, as long as my lover is happy then I am happy. I don't need to be with him to satisfy myself" Tomoyo smiled gently.

"What about you Sakura-chan? Is this for Yukito-sama again?" Tomoyo asked. This was their second visit to the DIY store. Last time Eriol bought invisible string, which almost killed Sakura and the bear which Sakura made for Yukito was broken, all because of the evil mastermind behind it.

"Iie, Yuki-san already rejected me. This one's for someone special" Sakura blushed while taking a side glance at Syaoran.

"Honto desu ka? You never told me" Tomoyo spoke, shocked. Sakura was her best friend, they shared everything together. How was it that Tomoyo didn't know Sakura had moved on? Though if Sakura did move on, it'd definitely be someone she knew. Yamazaki-kun was already taken, Terada sensei was also taken, and pretty much all the guys in their class have favoured people and Sakura would never break up a happy couple. That's everyone except…Eriol and Syaoran. Tomoyo froze and thought for a while. She tried imagining Sakura and Eriol dating, holding hands, hugging, kissing, getting married and having kids. Just the thought of it pained her heart and she felt as if the weight of it would be unbearable and the tendon would snap off.

She quickly took a side glance at Eriol and saw him busy teasing Syaoran. It seemed at this point that he talks to everyone more than her. She was positive that he didn't feel the same way she did for her. But what if? What if she brought up the topic? Would he laugh at her and just tell her that she mistook him as a replacement for her father? Or would he hate her forever for telling him such horrible truth which he found utterly disgusting?

Whatever it was, the thought of the possibilities made her want to go down on her knees and cry until she could not cry anymore.

"It's Syaoran-kun" Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Almost in an instant Tomoyo felt a sigh of relief coming from her mouth?

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, but every time I called you, you were never home" Sakura replied louder this time. Tomoyo felt embarrassment rush over her. She remembered that she'd always follow Eriol around. Whether he went, she'd tag along and hence it was obvious why she wasn't there for Sakura. Suddenly a pool of guilt washed over her and she felt like she was the worse friend in the world.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan. You must think I'm a terrible person." Tomoyo apologised and bowed to her friend.

"Iie. Daijoubu ne. I understand that you can't always be there for me when we're grown up and all. You have a life too and you need live it. I don't want you to be 50 years old and still single because of me" Sakura smiled warmly at her friend as she comforted her.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Arigatou"

"Are you guys finished with your chat?" Eriol confronted the ladies.

"Hai! We're all done Eriol-kun" Sakura smiled.

"Ok then let's go to that gift store and then I'll treat you guys to dinner, wherever you like!" Eriol offered.

"HAI!! LET'S GO!! Sakura cheered as she marched out of the door with Syaoran trailing not far behind.

"Shall we? Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol offered his hand to her while smiling gently at her. Tomoyo acknowledged this smile as a true genuine smile and not one of those fake evil hyper hyper ones he use with everyone else.

"Hai! Demo, can we go to your place for dinner?" Tomoyo suggested while standing there.

"Eh You wouldn't want to eat Nakuru's food. Trust me" He sweat dropped.

"Iie. I'm cooking" Tomoyo assured with one of her heart warming smiles.

Eriol looked into her eyes and then examined her smiling face. She was definitely pretty with those unique glowing orbs of hers.

"OK then! Let's go!!" Eriol suddenly cheered with a sudden urge of fake hyper activity as he grabbed her by the hand and ran after the naïve couple.

"WAI!! That's so pretty" Tomoyo sighed dreamily with starry eyes.

She was eyeing an amulet which was shaped like a drop with a purple and azure glow to it.

"Ne, Tomo-chan! Why don't you buy it?" Sakura suggested.

"Iie. I already found the perfect present for Okaa-san" Tomoyo opened her palm to reveal a tiny broche which was shaped like a sword.

"Eh, I didn't know Aunty liked swords" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Swords remind her of Otou-san" Tomoyo lied.

"Ah honto? Well, I was suggesting you to buy it for yourself Tomo-chan"

"I didn't bring enough money with me today. I never knew I would be buying all these Video equipment and I left my Key cards at home" Tomoyo replied.

"Ah, that's such a shame Tomoyo-chan" Sakura sighed.

"Yosh, I'm hungry now so let's go ne?"

"Hai" Tomoyo closed her eyes and grinned happily.

A few days later, Eriol had finished the Final trial and was planning to go back to England. It was the 23rd and he was planning to leave on Christmas day.

Eriol was out shopping for some groceries for Tomoyo as he spotted the Charm she was looking at earlier throughout this story. He thought that this was a good present for her along with a bear kit which he thought that she might like. I mean, it didn't really mean anything if he explained it to her that he felt sorry for her and wanted to give her a bear to symbolise their friendship right?

Eriol smiled as he walked in to the gift shop to purchase the amulet.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo neatly wrapped up a tiny gift box with 'Eriol' imprinted on a soft blue ribbon. She smiled as she entered Eriol's room. The young lass knew that the magician was going back to England and she knew that tomorrow she wouldn't get a chance to talk to him at all as it was Christmas Eve and they would all be at Sakura's house celebrating together with her family.

Tomoyo slowly pushed the creaky door open. The usual golden fire was out as no one was there to appreciate it. Tomoyo placed the tiny box onto the study desk as she lit a match, threw it into the fire and added a few logs to warm up the fire.

Tomoyo then sat down in Eriol's red chair and made herself comfy while looking around the room. To tell you the truth the young lass was never invited to tour the Hiiragizawa mansion and it was a wonder how she knew where everything was (well, only the kitchen and the study).

Tomoyo was about to rest her head when she spotted a deck of cards on the study desk. Surely enough they were Eriol's Sun Cards, neatly placed in a card holder with a sun seal. Tomoyo gently touched the seal as the lock flicked open revealing the deck of cards. The lass randomly pulled one out and studied it.

It was a blackish blue card with a picture of a faerie on it. The words at the bottom said "The Wish".

"It'd be so cool if I had magic too. Then I can help Eriol-kun in transforming Saku-chan and I won't be a burden either." Tomoyo spoke to herself.

She then held the card close to her heart and spoke.

"Mm, I wish Eriol-kun and I can stay together for ever"

It was like an instant, a glow came from the card and Tomoyo was surrounded by space. The faerie from the card flew out, smiled at Tomoyo and flew away.

Tomoyo stood there for a while stunned, and then followed behind.

"Matte faerie-san" She called out.

Out of nowhere a tall lady popped up. She oddly reminded Tomoyo of the Light card..yet it also looked like the Dark card. The lady stood firm, not moving at all. Her eyes were set on the young lass in front of her.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" She spoke in a stern voice.

"H-Hai" Tomoyo stuttered quietly.

"It is your strongest desire that has activated me. You find the goodness in everyone and try to change them yet you can never find the goodness in yourself. You always encourage people to be brave, you encourage Sakura to confess to Yukito, yet you're too scared to confess to my master that you like him. I was summoned by you to help you by granting your desire, your wish" The lady continued.

"Iie, it's alright. I'll-"

"You're always there for my master trying to get his attention, yet you think he never notices you and hence deep down inside your heart wonders if you're really invisible. You want to know how he really sees you hence your deepest wish is to disappear, leave this world, and pass away." She interrupted.

Tomoyo did nothing but stand there. Soon her surroundings had changed and the lady had disappeared. She was now lying in space with her eyes closed. She could feel her life being slowly drained away, she could feel the peace, the peace which she hasn't felt in a long time and was worth more than anything in the world. It was more precious than any silence or jewel in this world.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" The lady's voice came again from no where.

"Your wish has been granted."

A bright light flashed and soon everything was back to normal. The golden fire of the study was still burning bright and its master has certainly not returned home yet. Tomoyo Daidouji, age 11, laid there, her body still and her hands neatly clasped together holding the wish card. The goddess looked like her usually smiling self, pretty and full of hope, only now, she was at peace.

Eriol neatly stacked his shoes on the shoe rack and put on his slippers. He had seen Tomoyo's neat buckle up shoes on the side and soon acknowledged that she was here. He knew that she would be in his study since she would usually greet him if she was downstairs.

Eriol quickly went up stairs to place his stuff in his room and then went to the study. He slowly opened the door and found no reply. Gently, he walked over to his desk. He found a tiny box on his desk and a deck of opened cards. He smiled as he knew it was a present from Tomoyo, but there were a deck of Sun Cards open.

Eriol froze and then almost immediately he turned around and rushed towards the still body lying in front of the fire. Her body was cold and no matter how hard he shook her she didn't wake up.

Eriol's eyes were covered with tears as he summoned up the wish card.

"Yes master" The faerie popped out.

"What did you do to her?" He managed to say through tears.

"She wanted you to notice her so I granted her wish" She replied cheerily.

"Take it back!! NOW!!" Eriol raged, more tears sliding down his face.

"This I cannot do. This was the mistress' wish. She wished to die so she would know if you cared for her or not." The voice replied, again cheery.

"Of course I care for her!" He snapped. "I LOVE HER!!"

The wish did not say anything further except look down at her creator happily. Her creator however, kneeled there sobbing over his lover's body and a while later he ripped the card in half and threw it into the fire along with the other Sun Cards.

Soon it was very late at night and his eyes weren't able to produce anymore tears for him to cry. They were all strained and the beautiful azure colour in them had disappeared into a grey with red veins visible in them. He tried to cry – tears of blood, but they did not seem to come out for his loneliness was too great to be covered.

_There's always a way to fix things. Think Eriol think. You created a lot of things so you should be able to think of a way to reunite us._ He thought lying there.

Eriol slowly picked up Tomoyo and carried her to his room. His gently place her on his bed, locked the door and rested next to her, holding her limp body.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I should've expressed my love freely for you. But it's alright now. I will see you soon" he smiled weakly.

"Have a Merry Christmas my Angel and remember that I will always love you"

Two days later the magician had finished the bear he made for his lover. He lied it next to her while on the other side of her was himself, also sleeping to be at peace.

**END**

**Babble: -** Yes I know it sucks and it's only 5 and half pages long. Sorry if it's crap n all. I've only proof read this once coz it's late and hey! 5 and half pages, what more can you want? (Ok, I was supposed to write 30 but that's gonna kill me, plus I forgot half of the story plan). Well I hope you guys have a merry Christmas anyways. As for me, I'm too tired to think or do anything. Whew! I'm totally out!


End file.
